totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the teams had to go through an obstacle course while carrying pigs, while the Mutant Maggots have a hard time getting along, mostly with Samey and Amy, while Mike was sleeping during the challenge. However the Toxic Rats have lost for the first time and sent the big mouth Staci home, while Amy plans to backstab their teammates. So who will be next to do the challenge? Will Samey and Amy EVER get along? Find out today on Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island!!!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- In the forest, the teams are sleeping in their own tents, then Scott returned as he is breathing and Brick got up. Brick: "Scott. Why are you up early?" Scott: "Oh, heh. I was out for a walk?" Topher: "Covered in dirt?" Scott: "What... I grew up in the farm. Besides I can handle dirt." (chuckled) Brick: "Okay then!" Scott: (Confessional) "Okay, okay, I was out looking for that hidden immunity idol, but I can't let them know about it!" Brick: "Hey, where's Shawn?" Scott: "Who cares? He's probably scheming and plotting against us!" Brick: "He wouldn't do that, at least I hope he won't!" Nearby in the trees, Shawn is resting on a branch. -- In another tent, Mike is mumbling in his sleep. Mike: "No, not now, can't you guy's stay away from me for ten minutes?" He gasped and turned into Vito. Vito: "Hey, yo! Where's all the babes? I'm looking for hottie today!" He gasped again and turned into Svetlana. Svetlana: "Oh please! Nobody wants to be with someone as vain as you!" Mike gasped as he turned to Chester. Chester: "Keep it down you fool kids, I'm taking a napping." Meanwhile, Cameron is taking notes. Cameron: "Interesting..." Cameron: (confessional) "Seems like Mike is muttering to his characters. It is quite amazing..." Then Jasmine as she got up. Jasmine: "Wake up mates, today is a new day." The Mutant Maggots got up and yawned. Rodney: "But it's not even noon!" Max: "Evil sleeps when evil wants to sleep. Wake me up when something important happens!" Rodney: (Confessional) "Growing up on a farm, I didn't get enough sleep. Now that I'm away, I could sleep forever! If I don't get enough sleep, my mind gets slower and I talk impulsively. I hope that isn't dangerous!" Amy: (melodramatically) "Has anyone seen Samey? She's simply vanished! Oh how I hope she gets home safely!" Then Samey walked in, covered in dirt. Samey: "I think I sleep walked again, in the forest!" Amy ran towards and gave her a hug. Amy: (melodramatically) "Oh Samey, I'm glad you're safe! I was so worried about you!" Samey: "You were?" Amy: "Oh yes! I was just about to go look for you!" Amy: (Confessional) "I am such a good actor! I was the one who put Samey in the forest, that way, I could gain their trust, and get rid of Samey!" Sammy: (nervous) "Uh... thanks for looking for me?" Sammy: (confessional) "This is weird! Amy never ever cares for me! I have a feeling she's just acting to get everybody to trust her, so she can vote me out. But I can't prove anything, so I have to be careful..." Zoey: "Awww, glad you two are getting along." Jasmine: "There. It wouldn't hurt to treat Sammy fair is it?" Amy: "Nope, it's not." Amy: (confessional) "Yes it is. Because oh my gawg, like I would NEVER me nice to Samey!" -- With the Confuse Bears, everyone is waking up as Dave yawned. Leonard: "Ellabortatus levitation! Not again! Hours of no sleep, and for what? My magic failing on me?" Dave: "You know there's a word to describe you!" Leonard: "Is it lovable fellow?" Dave: "No, it's a LARPER! And that's being generous!" Leonard: "That's not right, I can't even see Jo from here!" Jo threw a stone at Leonard. Jo: "He was referring to you, ya dork!" Ella: "Would anyone like to sing on this gorgeous sunny day today?" Jo: "NO!!!" Dave: (Confessional) "Am I on the right show, or am I in a coma right now and everyone here is just a figment of my imagination?" Sky: "What they meant to say was that maybe you should ease up on the whole wizard thing, to tell you the truth, it's getting a little annoying!" Leonard: "I can't stop dear lady. A wizard needs to recharge his power." Sky: "Look, if you're going to be a team player, you have to hold back your... uh, wizardness." Leonard: (sighs) "Fine." Chris: (speaker) "Rise and shine campers. Meet at the stage at noon, for I have a special challenge for all of you." -- Later, the teams arrived at the stage. Chris: "Good morning camper's! Are you ready to go into the spotlight?" Chef: "You mean go on TV?" Chris: "Well of course I do, sheesh!" Zoey: "But we're already on TV!" Chris: "Yes, but you shall be reenacting tv genres! One team will get a dramatic soap opera, one will get a children's cartoon and one will get an epic anime!" Leonard: "Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Chris: "Yes, yes it is, and the judges shall be me, Chef and classic competitor Bridgette!" Then Bridgette walked by. Bridgette: "Hello everybody, it's so nice to meet all of you, but unfortunate that you have to spend 24/7 in such a disgusting place such as this one!" Chris: "Hey, you were here once too you know!" Bridgette: "Yeah, but it didn't look quite as bad as it does now! I just saw a couple of mutant animals!" Ella: "Ooooh! Are they nice?" Bridgette: "Uh no, they're not." Chris: "Anyway, on with the show. Now team, which genres will you teams get?" The teams whispered and then they agree. Sky: "Soap Opera." Jasmine: "Children's Show." Brick: "Anime." Chris: "Great, now get to it! You got two hour's!" -- With the Confused Bears, they are reading their scripts. Jo: "I hate this script! It makes no sense!" Sky: "I admit that it's really chessey, and melodramatic, but we still have to do this!" Jo: "But I have to die, offscreen! Why do I die?" Sky: "I don't know, pick one from this list!" Sky handed Jo a list. Jo: (reading the list) "Sickness, disease, car accident, death from giving birth, screw it let's just say she dies because the mother always dies in movies and shows!" Sky: "Well then alright then, let's get started!" Jo: "I didn't say that, that was a part of the list!" Dakota: "I don't think this is a good idea guy's. My character has to tell Sam's character that I got pregnant by Leonard's character! This could seriously damage my reputation!" Sky: "But your not saying it, your character is! Plus Sam and Leonard have to fight each other, so I think you'll do okay!" With the Mutant Maggots. Zoey: "Okay, so which children's show should we react?" Jasmine: "I was thinking maybe one from our childhoods." Mike: "Okay, but which one?" Others: "Hmmm...." Max: "I got it. Maybe something EVIL." Mike: "Maybe something else?" Cameron: "Got it! I was thinking Cyber Adventures!" Sammy: "You mean that childrens' sci-fi show?" Cameron: "The one and only." Mike: "Oh, I love that show!" Jasmine: "Sounds like a great idea." Amy: (confessional) "Oh my gawg! That is a horrible idea! But I should play along..." Zoey: "I don't think I ever saw that. Was it good?" Cameron Notes *Beverly, Brick, Dawn, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sugar and Topher voted for Staci. *Staci voted for Sugar. Story was written by me and :iconmastergamer20: Tell me what you think of this and what your predictions are in the comments section below! Thanks!